


Blue

by Flutey_Face



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Other, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey_Face/pseuds/Flutey_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem describing Miki Sayaka's transformation into Oktavia Von Seckendrickoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

The ocean pulls at her hands,  
The wind on her hair,  
They laugh and say,  
"Give in."

In the darkness and the light,  
She would stand to the end.  
But she isn't strong enough to fight,  
She shatters in the sea.

Her mind is stained blue,  
Her body bathed in the ocean's reach,  
Her eyes lie to the other,  
Feeding the illusion of life

"We know."  
Say the voices.  
"We know who you are."  
They reach for her heart

But it's gone,  
It's stopped,  
It's no more,  
Stained blue

Nothing really matters,  
Of course.  
The ocean's pull forces her inwards,  
She doesn't know.

"Who are you?"  
They say.  
They laugh.  
They know.

She lifts her head.  
She opens her eyes.  
She laughs too,  
She understands:

"A witch."


End file.
